


Always Been You: Kuroo x Fem!Reader

by itsallaboutthemoni



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yagami Yato - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutthemoni/pseuds/itsallaboutthemoni
Summary: You've fallen back in love with your best friend, but does he love you?Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic event.By thiccyaf #4247 (also known as Em/Moni is thiccyaf)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Always Been You: Kuroo x Fem!Reader

A familiar, corny tune sounded through the bedroom, the buzzing on the table causing an irritable disturbance to your sleep. Fumbling for your phone, you brought it to your ear, ready to chew out your best friend.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Give me one good reason you are disturbing my weekend morning to sleep in, or I swear--”

“Chibi-chan, please,” Kuroo’s voice cut in, “Bokuto was calling me until I picked up and just yelled in my ear. Something about having some important thing, I don’t know, but apparently he wants to meet up with us.”

"Mmm," you groaned. You rubbed your eyes, taking a moment to process his words. Then it hit you. "Wait, he's here for a game?!"

"Hmm, oh yeah, that makes sense," his voice a bit clearer now, the sleep wearing off. "Anyway, let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go where?"

"He said he'll send me the address. Just get ready, I'll come over as soon as I'm done.”

You huffed. “Who said I’m going? Do you know what time it is? It’s early.” You don’t bother to check the time, it didn’t matter; anytime period of time where class or studying wasn’t necessary meant that people were not to wake you up -- Kuroo should know this.

“Fine, I guess I’ll tell Bokuto you don’t love him,” he chuckled. That woke you with a start, his voice sending tingles down your spine.

“Do that, and I will shave your head while you sleep,” you hissed. “That will take care of your bedhead concern, you dork. And I’m up, I should be ready soon. I’ll open the door for you.”

“I have the key to your place, don’t worry, I’ll just let myself in, ok?” Kuroo said softly. “You just get ready, I know you probably need all the time to fix out your cute mess.”

“Kuroo-” you pretend growled. “I swear--”

“Oh no, the signal.” And the call ended with a click.

You huffed, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn’t until you had started washing your hair that you stopped in your tracks.

“...Cute...”

Did you hear him right? Did he call you cute? Did he just let it slide out, or did he mean it? To be fair, he did put ‘mess’ after it, but what made him say cute at all? All he did was tease you unless it was something serious. Besides, you two are best friends, it’s not like there was anything going on, not now, not in the past, and not in the future, most likely. You felt your heart clench in your chest.

Well, maybe there was one thing that happened. Back in high school. You two were top of your classes, always fighting over who had top scores ever since middle school (it was always back and forth between you two). Not only that, but you both were talented volleyball players and captains, always organizing practice matches together, trying to improve your skills and techniques against each other; it wasn’t uncommon to have small training camps with Fukurodani and Shinzen, as well. At one such training camp was when the moment that would forever lurk in your mind occurred.

_Official practice for your team had ended, but you stayed behind to work on a few more setting techniques. Your fixation on the accuracy of the sets made you unaware of your best friend’s presence, his tall frame leaning on the doorway of the gym._

_“Oi, Chibi-chan,” he called out as you set the ball in the air. Startled, you turned to search in the direction where the voice came from. That momentary distraction left you open to the ball falling and bouncing off your head lightly._

_“You idiot, you scared me,” you groaned, rubbing the spot on your head, while Kuroo started laughing. “If you’re going to be here to bother me, you can at least be useful and help me out with a few of these sets.”_

_Kuroo managed to calm his small laughing fit and made his way over to the net, his face donning a somewhat soft look. “You ok there, Chibi-chan?”_

_You huffed, turning away. “It’s fine. Just hit a few of these sets, I would appreciate it.” He complied, like the devoted friend he was, running through this extra practice until you realized how late it had gotten._

_“Damn,” you rubbed your neck. “Have we been at this for two and a half hours?”_

_“It’s alright, it’s what this camp is for, remember?” He looked as if he had remembered what he came to the gym for, snapping his fingers and pointing at you. “You know, I didn’t see you grabbing dinner, did you eat?”_

_Cue a very well-timed stomach grumble. Your team had their individual practice slot right before dinner, but when you stayed after, you forgot about it, not grabbing anything to help sustain you. Despite feeling slightly drained, you shrugged it off._

_“Oh, uh, you know, it’s not a big deal, honestly,” you had said, collecting the balls that were throughout the gym. Looking back at Kuroo, a rare, serious look appeared on his rather handsome face._

_“(L/N),” he frowned, his voice stern. He rarely called you by your name. “You need to eat. Come on, I’ll help find something for you to eat in the kitchen.”_

_He reached his hand out, turning his face away. Slightly taken aback, you started to wonder if he really wanted to hold your hand. Involuntarily, your pulse picked up, though you dare not to get your hopes up. It was at a recent practice that you had realized what you were feeling for him, when your vice captain almost smacked some sense into you, while the rest of the third years on the team rolled their eyes; why your heart started racing when he sent a genuine smile your way, the way his voice just warms you, the way he always knew how to make you feel better. Everything about him just made you feel things you’ve never felt before._

_But you couldn’t say anything. Not when the tentative new manager of your volleyball club with whom you were just becoming friendly with, Misa-chan, came up to you, her eyes shining in humble earnest, asking if you were going out with Kuroo. When you had reassured her that you weren’t, your heart tensing all the while, she brightened up and asked if you could ask to see what he thought about her, because she wanted to go out with him. Even though a pit in your stomach was forming, you agreed, the words tasting bitter in your mouth. You didn’t want to go back on your promise to help her, even though it hurt you. So you tried to push your feelings down._

_But in this moment, your heart took the reins, reaching for his outstretched hand, your face feeling warm. His hand was warm and calloused from the years of volleyball, but so were yours, you were sure. It was comforting, yet exciting. None of the previous boys you went out with made you feel this way, not even the ones you thought you liked a lot. This was different. He was different._

_You would worry about being selfish and betraying Misa-chan’s trust later. All that mattered was how his hand holding yours made your heart beat faster as you walked out of the gym. You tried to look at your friend’s face from the corner of your eye, only to see that his face was also turned away._

_“You know, I worry about you,” Kuroo broke the silence. “I sometimes worry about you just as much as I do about Kenma.”_

_“Hey, now, that’s a bit harsh. I just happened to miss dinner once or twice, it’s not--”_

_“I worry about you almost in the opposite way. You work yourself to the bone, whether it’s for school, practice, at home...you’ll burn yourself out. And that’s coming from me.”_

_“Well, hey,” you shrugged, chuckling. “If I do burn out, you’ll easily get the top spot, you know. And besides,” you curl your hand in a weak fist and nudge his arm, “you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been doing this for quite a while, you know that.”_

_You felt your hand get slightly tugged as Kuroo stopped in his tracks, slightly tightening his grip on your hand, forcing you to face him. You looked up to see his brow furrowed in concern, his lips pursed._

_“I will always worry about you,” he let out with a sigh. “You’re...you’re always on mind.”_

_You’re slightly taken aback, but you tell yourself to not jump to anything. “Well, I should hope you think about me at least a little. I’m your friend after all,” you chuckle._

_He shakes his head lightly. “No, that’s...that’s not what I mean.”_

_“Well, look at the master of provocation looking so serious now. Whatever you’re thinking must be weighing down on you.” Chuckling, you tried to rationalize in your mind, trying to calm your heart, to no avail. “What’s on your mind, Tetsu?”_

_He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His hand still enveloped yours, his thumb gently rubbing the back of your hand, gently pulling you a bit closer. You looked into his eyes, the lights of the night causing the hazel to appear nearly ethereal. His face inched closer, to the point where you could feel the featherlight touch of his breaths on your face._

_“Have you ever thought about how we would--”_

_“Oi, Kuroo-senpai! (L/N)-senpai!” you heard Yamamoto call out for you all, which caused the warm hand to drop yours so fast, the boy attached to the hand turning towards the voice, running his hand to the back of his neck. You turned away from him, taking a step back from him, your thoughts spinning. You hardly registered anything that happened when the younger boy approached you all and started talking to his captain._

_You walked off to the direction of your sleeping quarters, slightly dazed. You were confused by what he could have wanted to say? Was there something that you had missed? Just what did he think of you?_

_No, that doesn’t matter, because you were going to help Misa-chan. You were grateful to her for wanting to take on the thankless occupation of being a manager, so you were going to keep your promise. Just keep your feelings down, you were sure they would fade away eventually._

_Right?_

As you let the water pour over your back, you thought that you had done a good job of doing so. You did eventually get Misa-chan and Kuroo to date for nearly a couple of months, while you had cried yourself to sleep, night after night, until you picked yourself up and even dated others, squashing away your emotions until you couldn’t feel them anymore.

It seemed as if things between you two had returned to normal. Neither of you brought up that night ever again. You didn’t want to relive that uncertainty, it was better to stay in the past. It should have stayed in the past, so why did everything reopen again?

You stepped out of the shower, drying your hair and wrapping a towel around your body, before stepping out of your bathroom to get your clothes ready. Remembering the laundry you had left unfinished the previous night, you groaned and walked out of your room, hoping you could take care of at least finding something to wear before Kuroo came.

Except when you had left the room, you saw a wide-eyed Kuroo in your living room. You both froze for a moment, like two deer caught in headlights. You saw his eyes look down your body, a slight tint of pink coming to his cheeks. You turned away, squeaking in embarrassment.

“Well, Chibi-chan,” he cleared his throat. “If you wanted to seduce me, you could have just said--”

“Agh, turn around!” You could feel your face heat up, but what was worse was that you could feel yourself being...aroused? By what? You shook your head and ran back into your room, closing the door and leaning against it. Biting your lip, you gave yourself a moment to cool down, dry yourself off, and search through your drawers for clothes to slip into.

After getting dressed, you left your room to find Kuroo still turned around, in the same spot as before. “Tetsu, why are you still turned around?” you chuckled, walking up to him. “You do know I changed in my room, right?”

When he turned around, you stole the chance to admire him, thinking back to the difference between high school Kuroo and the present. He grew to be even more handsome through the years, still somehow growing even taller. His face had just about lost all the boyish charm, instead taking on a more angular, masculine shape. The hazel eyes exuded an intelligent confidence that was rather charming; though when he smiled, they warmed and softened, revealing the rare quiet side. The workouts had definitely trained and formed his body into perfection, the kind Michelangelo wished he could model his sculptures from; he took care of himself. The black t-shirt and jeans ensemble accentuated his build. His hair was still his trademark bedhead, but you loved it on him, it just wasn’t Kuroo without it. Overall, he was so damned attractive, and it was utterly exasperating to resist his physical appeal, damned near impossible when coupled with his caring, easygoing nature.

Mr. Devilishly Handsome Bedhead smirked. “Chibi-chan, maybe you should take a picture, it will last longer.”

“Whatever, Tetsu,” you rolled your eyes. “Do I look alright?”

Kuroo fell quiet for a moment, and he looked you down again, before looking into your eyes again, clearing his throat. “You look more than alright.” He shook his head. “We need to go now, so we can catch up with Bokuto a little before he gets busy and causes chaos somewhere.”

You nodded and grabbed your bag, phone, and keys. Kuroo brought his hand to your back, ushering you towards the door. His touch was light, but it still made your insides do flips. Damn it, stop reacting this way to him, he said he was interested in somebody. All you’ll get is a broken heart, you thought to yourself. Recalling one time after studying in the library, he asked a hypothetical question about how he should approach someone he was romantically interested in.

“So, Tetsu, any updates about that someone you’ve got your eye on?” you asked, locking the door, pulling away to walk alongside him.

His eyes widened a little, and he brought his hand to his neck. “Uhh, well, uh, I-,” he stuttered out. “She is, uhm, she’s doing alright. Yeah, I see her a lot.”

“You do?” you asked, your heart dropping a bit, cursing the stupid fluttering at his adorable reactions. “That’s good. I’m glad, is she nice? You haven’t told me much about her.”

“Well, yeah, she’s really nice. She’s very caring, driven, hard-working, almost to a fault. It’s like she can’t seem to-- Oh, whatever, it’s not that important.”

“Uh, yeah, it’s important. You’re my friend, of course I’ll care about this. Don’t brush it off like it’s nothing.”

“Well, it’s just...I’m not ready to talk too much about her, I don’t want to get my hopes up. Besides, I don’t think she likes me that way.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m sure she’s interested, I know quite a few girls in my classes who ask about you, hoping I’d introduce you. But if you’re not up for talking about her right now, I’ll drop it.” Secretly, you were slightly relieved as well. Whoever this girl was had him on his toes.

You both started talking about studying, quirky facts, old friends, Kenma, and other usual conversation topics for a while, until you both reached a cafe, seeing Bokuto and Akaashi sitting at a table. Bokuto was waving excitedly, and you couldn’t help but grin seeing him and his energy. Akaashi was sitting quietly, but he softly smiled at you.

“Kuroo! (L/N)-chan!” Bokuto exclaimed. “It’s been too long!”

You both took your seats at the table. “It’s good to see you again Bokuto. Akaashi, let me guess--Bokuto knocked on your door and ambushed you?”

Kuroo chuckled next to you. “Bokuto, it’s good to see you, man. How’s everything going on the team?”

“It’s been great!” he beamed. He went on to talk about recent skills he’s picked up, matches, teammates, and so on. You felt Akaashi’s eyes on you, and you turned to look at him. You two were rather close, having played the same position in high school, as well as hanging out regularly in the library to study. He knew about your returning feelings for Kuroo, so you pouted when you saw him raise an eyebrow at you. You knew what he was trying to imply, and you shook your head. He rolled his eyes, as if mocking your inaction.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto looked to the younger man. “What are you and (L/N)-cha miming over there?”

You shook your head, chuckling. “Oh, it’s nothing. We’re just telepathically communicating, you know, like we do.” You pressed your fingers to your temples and squinted your eyes, pretending to send messages to Akaashi, who rolled his eyes in turn, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’m telling her she’s being a coward.”

“Am not!”

“What are you being a coward about?” Kuroo jumped in. “Is this something I know about?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, when will you ask out that one girl you like?” You retorted. “You’ll never know if she likes you if you don’t ask her.”

Bokuto quirked an eyebrow and turned towards Kuroo. “Does she not kn--”

Kuroo slapped a hand across the other man’s face in a panic. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, man.” He turned to you. “You see, it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Is it?” a voice came from behind you. You all turn to see Kenma, looking down at his phone, walking towards the table. “I don’t see the problem in asking her.”

“Kenma!” you greeted. “Wait, do you-- of course you know who he likes.”

“Kenma, don’t you dare,” Kuroo warned.

Kenma shrugged, sitting down at the table, between you and Akaashi. “You’ll figure it out eventually.” He went back to his phone, checking through his emails and social media.

You looked at him, pouting. But you knew if Kenma said something like this, you had to trust him. It hurt that Kuroo seemed to avoid the subject around you, but you couldn’t help it at this point. You would just wait for him to tell you more.

You all enjoyed yourselves, catching up with Bokuto. You found out that he had a match against the Adlers tonight, and he managed to get tickets to see the match for the group. He took a small break to see everyone before he had to leave to get ready for the match. He was excitedly chattering about his teammates, some new techniques he picked up, and other things that had been going on in his life. At some point, Kuroo mentioned a gathering at someone’s place, and Kenma reluctantly offered up his apartment to meet up afterwards to celebrate Bokuto’s achievements. Some time had passed before Bokuto had to leave early (at Akaashi’s reminder) to get ready for the match. You and Kuroo offered to walk Kenma home, but he declined, saying he had to meet up with some investors for his company he was going to found.

So the two of you walked back home, this time in relative silence. You looked up to his face and found it looking a bit distant, as if he had the world weighing down.

“Tetsu?”

He looked down towards you, his trance seeming to be broken. “Hmm, what’s up Chibi-chan?”

“What’s up with you? Ever since we left, you’ve been silent.”

“Oh, just thoughts.”

You fell silent, biting back the quip you wanted to say. You didn’t want to mock him in his serious state, he could feel vulnerable in his thoughts. “Well, if you feel the need to relieve your stress, you can rely on me, ok?”

Reaching the apartment building, you both stopped at your door. Standing over you, he peered into your face, his eyes searching yours for what felt like years. You couldn’t describe what was in his eyes, but the color was...somewhat intense. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something, but he closed them again. He brought a hand up, it being nearly centimeters away from your jaw, before it switched directions to land on the door, turning his face down to clear his throat.

“Uh, so Chibi-chan...listen, I’ve been wondering, but…” he hesitated a moment, “a-are you and Akaashi a thing?”

You raised an eyebrow, hoping you were doing enough to mask your slight emotional flustering at his closeness, confused as to why he would think this. “I--no, why?”

“No reason. Anyway, Chibi-chan,” he seemed to revert to his more confident persona. “I guess I’ll see you in a bit to go to the match, and then we’ll go to Kenma’s? What time are you thinking you’ll be ready?”

Giving him a time to meet, your heart fluttered as he slowly pushed himself off the door, turning to walk next door to his apartment. You both stood at your doors, briefly staring at each other, before entering your respective abodes.

What was with Kuroo? You grabbed your phone to text Kenma and Akaashi, the two people who could help sort out your thoughts.

Y/N: Guys, I think something is up with Kuroo.  
Kenma: You just noticed? He’s always been weird

Y/N: No I’m serious >:(.  
Y/N: I mean, he just asked me if something was going on between Akaashi and me.

Akaashi: …

Y/N: What’s with that response?

Akaashi: Nothing. I mean, everyone knew I had a thing for you...

Y/N: O-O What?

Akaashi: But you were too focused on him, so I gave up.

Y/N: I-- Wow, I was blind.

Kenma: Yes, you are*

Y/N: Hey!

Kenma: It’s true.

Akaashi: ^^

Y/N: Anyway, I could have sworn he was going to touch my jaw. But that’s probably nothing.

Kenma: ...your jaw? Is that what you texted us for?

Y/N: ...Yeah, sorry, I knew it was stupid. It’s just that he switched his hand direction and leaned against my door instead.

Akaashi: The “sneaky” kabedon ;).

Y/N: ...Nah, couldn’t be…

Kenma: You’re in denial. Just come tonight, don’t worry, things might reveal themselves.

Y/N: ...Is the girl Kuroo likes gonna be there?

Kenma: …

Akaashi: …

Kenma: You know what, yeah, she will be. There, you happy?

Y/N: >:( Tremendously. Whatever, I’ll see you all later.

You entered your room, picking up a few things and putting them away, before plopping yourself on your bed, musing thoughts over. Before you knew it, you had drifted off, the bed providing a small, soft comfort.

Feeling someone’s hand on your back, shaking you awake, you opened your eyes, turning your head to see Kuroo chuckling at your face.

“I should have known you had fallen asleep, it’s so like you.” He sits down on the bed next to you. “You had me worried there for a second, not answering my texts or calls.”

You grabbed your phone and checked the notifications to see nine missed calls from Kuroo, 15 texts from Kuroo, and one call from Kenma somewhere in between. You sighed, burying your face in the bed. “Sorry,” you muttered.

“It’s ok, I’m lucky I have a key to your place to check up on you.” He brought a hand to brush the hair away from your eyes, the light touch stirring your feelings again. “Anyway, you should probably get ready. You kind of need to fix yourself up,” he teased, which earned him a whack with a pillow from you.

“Shoo shoo, let me get ready,” you urged him out, shooting back with, “I think you need to take a look at yourself.”

“Wha- You liar, I look damn fine, and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, rooster head,” you retorted, though you silently agreed with him. As you pushed him out of your room, you changed into your outfit to watch the match and the meet-up afterwards.

Stepping out, you picked up your wallet, purse, keys, and phone, then turned to Kuroo who was gazing at you. He looked as if he was trying to memorize the outfit on you, and you couldn’t help but think that maybe you weren’t the only one with feelings.

“Tetsu? You ready to go?”

He blinked a few times, shaking his head. “Uh yeah, yeah.”

“Wait.” You went into the bathroom to grab a comb you kept around only for him to use. You went over to him and started combing through his hair, trying to fluff out his hair a bit more. “Damn it Tetsu, how did you get even taller than you already were in high school?”He tried to back away, but you grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, trying to adjust his wild hair. “Just hold on...there, now you’re ready.”

He smirked, ready with his usual quip. “Damn Chibi-chan, if you wanted to--”

“Seduce you, I could have just said so?” You finished for him, shaking your head, chuckling. “Come on, you’re so predictable.”

That seemed to hit a nerve with Kuroo. His eyes went slightly dark for a second, his smirk dropping. “Predictable? We’ll see about that.”

Caught off guard by his sudden shift, you let go of him, clearing your throat. He stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck, the flash of dominance dissipating. “Uh, I mean...let’s just go, we don’t want to keep Akaashi and Kenma waiting.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

You all made it to Kenma’s after the game, with an extra person in tow. The match was highly entertaining. MSBY had won, 2-1, in close sets, even with the formidable spiker Ushijima and the genius setter Kageyama on the Adlers. Bokuto had played extremely well, along with the rest of the team. After the game, he came out with a dyed blonde-haired guy you recognized as the setter of the team. Bokuto introduced him as Atsumu Miya, saying he wanted to have him hang out with the group.

So there you all were, enjoying a few snacks and learning about each other. Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing in one area, Akaashi standing next to Bokuto, while Kenma was sitting down, playing a game as usual. You were chatting with Atsumu, who turned out to be quite charming, if not a little full of himself, but you couldn’t help but enjoy his company. Easily transitioning from topic to topic in the conversation, you got to know each other fairly well, laughing at his jokes and stories. Sometimes you would glance over at Kuroo, catching him staring in your direction with a hint of envy.

~~~~~ Kuroo POV ~~~~~  
Kuroo couldn’t help but feel uneasy looking at a new rival with (y/n). He didn’t express it fully, but he was seething. Atsumu seemed like an alright guy, but at the moment, all he could feel was bitterness towards him.

“Kuroo, man, whatcha thinking?” Bokuto drew his attention away from the two.  
“How much I kind of want to punch you right now.” Kuroo looked at his friend with a pained smile.

“Over (y/n)-chan and Atsumu?”

“Noooo, over you and Atsumu, yes about them.”

Bokuto smiled and lightly punched Kuroo in the arm. “Come on, man, it’s not like you two are dating,” he said, a mischievous look on his face.

“Bokuto. Spit it out.”

The grey haired athlete shook his head, chuckling. Even Akaashi seemed to smirk a bit. Something was definitely going on, there had to be if Bokuto was in on it. He pursed his lips, forcing his gaze away from (y/n) laughing with Atsumu, his heart clenching. He gritted his teeth and glared at Bokuto and Akaashi, then went over to talk to Kenma.

“Yo, I know you’re in on whatever Bokuto and Akaashi are plotting, so you’re gonna have to spill.”

Kenma didn’t look up from his game. “Mmm, no.”

“I figured. Whatever.” He turned to see Bokuto getting on the couch, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Guys, let’s spice this up and play a game! We’ll get to know each other a little, like truth or dare, but with small little consequences if you don’t do either.”

Atsumu turned around, grinning. “Alright, this oughta be fun. (L/N)-san, ya gotta sit next to me.”

Kuroo glanced back, throwing daggers at the blond-haired setter, but trying to avoid his eyes. He then shifted to see (y/n) smile and nod, which only fueled his jealousy.

~~~~~~ (Y/N) ~~~~~~~~

You were all having a fun time, especially listening to Atsumu’s little truths whenever he was picked. Bokuto was boisterous and fun as always, following through on all the dares given with no shame. Akaashi was shaking his head at his best friend’s antics, holding back his laughter, while giving vague answers when truths came up. He would occasionally give pointed looks between you, Atsumu, and Kuroo, but you rolled your eyes. Even Kenma seemed to be mildly amused, a glint appearing in his eyes when he looked up at you and Kuroo occasionally.

Kuroo, on the other hand, seemed unusually sour, especially when Atsumu occasionally would lay a hand on your shoulder or arm, laughing and getting your attention. His eyes would avert away as soon as you looked back at him, but it didn’t stop him from stealing glances at you.

“Oi, (L/n)-chan, before ya do yer dare, tell us, any men in yer life?” Atsumu asked.

“Well, all of these guys are in my life, as well as a few others,” you laughed.

Atsumu smirked, leveling a flirty gaze at you. “Ya know what I meant.”

Before you knew it, you stole a glance Kuroo’s way before your mind took over and made you look away from him. “Uh, well, currently, it’s a no, no boyfriend at the moment.”

“Hmm, interesting. Well, I dare you to kiss all the guys here,” Atsumu dared. “At least one of them has to be on the lips,” he tagged on, as if expecting a loophole.

Your eyes widened, and you looked down at your fingers. You could feel your face heat up at the dare. You could get away with kissing the guys on the cheek, but who would you kiss? Would you be bold enough to kiss Kuroo? This was your one chance to do so. But what if he didn’t want you to? He could push you away, and your heart would just shatter. But there was no one you wanted to kiss.

“Hey, she shouldn’t have to--” Kuroo started to defend you when another voice cut in, one you didn’t expect.

“Come on Kuro, it’s fine.”

You whipped your head to Kenma, who actually looked up at you from his phone, a slight smirk on his face. “You’re a big girl, you can handle yourself, can’t you?”

You huffed and pouted at him, but stood up anyway. Walking over to Kenma, you grabbed his face and planted a goofy kiss on his cheek, being obnoxious about it, knowing he would hate it. This elicited a few laughs from the group.

“Come on (f/n), that was uncalled for.”

“That’s what you get,” you teased. “Bokuto, you’re next.”

“Yes!” He fist pumped the air. “Get over here, I want a (l/n)-chan kiss!”

You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. “There you go, big boy. Congrats on your playing today!”

Releasing yourself from him, Akaashi was next. You softly press a kiss to his temple, then ruffling his hair. “And there’s pretty boy Akaashi’s kiss.”

“Was the hair ruffling necessary, (l/n)-san?” He said, before glancing towards Kuroo. Turning your attention towards to the latter, you could see his crossed arms and his slight scowl. Shaking your head and sighing, you turned to Atsumu, wearing a small smile.

Walking over to the confident setter, your intention was to kiss his cheek and quickly move on. However, it seemed that the young man had other ideas, slightly turning his head in a split second to catch your lips, bringing a calloused hand to your cheek. It only lasted for a moment, but he pulled away, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

“Well, pretty girl, ya have one more guy to kiss on the cheek, and then yer free.”

Your heart started racing, thinking of whether you should go through with kissing Kuroo. Swallowing the anxious feeling, you stand up and walk over to him. You paused, heart pounding, looking up into his eyes. There was something unreadable in his expression that left you feeling conflicted about what was about to happen.

Lightly grabbing his collar, you leaned in, gently pressing your lips against his. Briefly, the thought of pulling away crossed your mind, but Kuroo’s firm hand on your neck removed all thought. He snaked a hand around, pressing you closer to him. The feeling of his soft lips sent your heart soaring, those years of daydreaming could not compare to this moment.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss and letting him go, you shift your feet away, feeling his hands slip down your body before dropping to his sides. Avoiding his gaze, you turned away, excusing yourself and heading into Kenma’s kitchen to try to calm down from the slight rush.

Gripping the counter, your thoughts swirled in a cloud, not being able to form anything coherent. Nothing seemed to be any clearer, no matter how much you sighed and shook your head.

“Hey, ya seem to be deep in yer thoughts.” You looked to see Atsumu leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. “Mind telling me about ‘em? Won’t do ya any good huffing them out to no one.”

Chuckling, you contemplated the tempting offer. “I have a feeling you know more than you’re letting on. I mean, it’s pretty obvious what I’m feeling.”

He stood up straight, walking over to the cabinets to reach for a glass to fill with water, placing it in front of you. “Drink this. It won’t hurt ya.”

You shook your head, giggling at the action. “I didn’t take you for someone who would look after someone’s well being. It’s sweet of you.”

“Well, for a pretty girl like you, I think I could make myself a bit more chivalrous, don’tcha think?” He smirked, appearing to search your eyes. “Anyway, you, uh, look like ya need some company. I’d be willing to listen.”

A wry smile appeared on your face. You spoke of your feelings for Kuroo, how you’d thought you’d given up on him until a few months ago, how sure you were that he didn’t like you back, how you just compared everyone to him as a standard, how you hated feeling this way. Atsumu stood there, leaning against the counter, listening attentively, nodding along to your words. It was kind of a relief to spill these feelings onto someone else.

“Ok, I see what’s going on. I mean, I had an idea of what was going on from Bokuto, but I didn’t really care about his drama until he roped me into this.”

“Of course Bokuto told you,” you sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose.

“He told me some friends needed help getting their asses kicked into action, and if I would be willing to help,” he continued. “I was going to refuse, but I heard about a damsel in distress, and I knew I had to meet this lovely lady. Now...I kind of wish I didn’t agree.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve half a mind to steal you away,” he angled his head a bit bashfully, contrasting his confident tone, having edged slightly closer to you. “Listen, if he doesn’t treat you well, I’d snatch ya up in a heartbeat.”

“Very funny, Atsumu,” you giggled. “I’m glad I met you, ythough. It’s nice getting this off my chance. I really appreciate you, you’re not so bad.”

“(F/N), are you still here?” A voice approached from the entryway. You knew who it was, feeling the slight jolt down your spine every time he spoke. “Have you seen Miya-san around? I can’t seem to--oh, he’s here.” The last statement took a slight edge to it, something you weren’t used to hearing from him unless he was really upset.

“Ah, Tetsu,” you started, feeling the temperature rise a couple degrees to something a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, Atsumu’s here, he’s been keeping me company. Don’t tell me you’re stealing him away from me.”

You swore you could hear him huff. “Bokuto was trying to find him to see when he was ready to leave. But it seems you two have gotten cozy with each other. I’ll let you two carry on.”

"Ah nah, it's getting pretty late," the younger man sighed, backing away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll grab Bokuto and get to the room. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow before we have to head back."

"Yeah, I hope so," you nodded. "Here, let me walk you out."

Exiting the kitchen, you saw Bokuto standing around the door, a smile springing on his face when he saw you. "Hey hey hey! Did you have fun with Tsum-Tsum here?"

"Bokkun, I told ya not to call me that around other people, come on now," Atsumu frowned, crossing his arms. "And I think so, (L/n)-chan here is a delight. I'm glad we get along so well."

Chuckling, you nudged his ribs, and he wrapped an arm around you, messing with your hair. “Yup, Atsumu and I are thick as thieves now.”

You didn’t need to turn around to sense an intense glare at you two coming from Kuroo. You could see it in the way Bokuto’s face slightly twisted as he grabbed Atsumu’s arm and pulled him away, saying “Well, we best be getting on now. Have a good night everyone. Hopefully we’ll see you soon.”

Bidding them a farewell, the rest of you stood around for a moment in awkward silence, before Kenma asked Akaashi to help him out with something, leaving you frozen under Kuroo’s hard stare, his arms crossed. Taking a silent breath, you gripped your wrist, unsure of what to expect next.

“You seemed pretty close with Atsumu, considering you two just met,” he all but hissed out.

Your eyebrows slightly drew together, eyes narrowing at his comment. “Yeah, I made sure to know he’s welcome in the group. He’s a pretty nice guy to be around. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just kind of weird.”

Shifting your weight onto one leg, you crossed your arms, your eyebrows furrowing. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Chibi-chan,” he smirked, but his tone was nothing but full of edge. “You normally don’t jump to the first guy who shows you attention.”

“Excuse me?!” Your voice level raised a few decibels, disbelief in what you were hearing. “I was not ‘jumping’ on him. We happened to talk a bit.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” he scoffed. “He seemed to cling to you.”

“And is that so wrong?”

“He has a thing for you, can’t you see?” Exasperation seeped in his voice.

You rolled your eyes. “Wow, is that so bad that he does? Besides, we just met, it’s not like--”

“Do you have a thing for him?” Kuroo cut in, his stare piercing right into you.

Pausing, you took a moment to try to understand this line of questioning. “W-Why does it matter to you?”

He shook his head in what seemed to be in disbelief, bringing a hand to his forehead, and sighing out. “You know, (F/n), you can be really heartless sometimes.”

“Heartless?! You’re the one who kissed me back, even though you have feelings for another girl!” You were fuming. What on earth was he getting agitated for, and why did he drag you into his tantrum? You turned your back to him, grabbing your stuff and opening the door out. You tuned out the voices from inside calling your name, pleading you to stay, but you were not having it. You slammed the door behind you, marching in the direction towards your apartment.

~~~~~ Kuroo ~~~~~~  
Standing in the same spot, he stared after the door, the bitter feeling of jealousy slowly ebbing, giving way to remorse. Why did he let his anger cloud his judgment? He’d gone and fucked things up now, she would hate him. He dropped his gaze towards the floor, bringing his hands to his face, his fingers digging into his scalp. Breathing heavily, he clenched a fist, turning towards Akaashi and Kenma. They exchanged looks with each other, looking back at him.

“Kuro,” Kenma broke the silence. “Listen, it’s--”

“I fucked it up. I fucked it all up. She’s going to hate me now,” Kuroo muttered.

Akaashi stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Listen, Kuroo-san. You really are a pain in the ass…”

“Thanks, but now’s not the--”

The younger man held up a hand, motioning for silence. “...but you’ve a heart of gold. And (f/n)-san knows this. She wouldn’t hate you after one intense argument, that’s not how she is.”

Starting to become distraught, he shook his head. “I don’t want to be like my parents. I-I can’t lose her, too. She’s been there for me. I just can't believe I let her see that side of me.”

“What, that you’re jealous? Listen, if you tell her how you feel, I’m sure it’ll clear up things,” Akaashi insisted.

“I don’t think I can tell her like this.”

Kenma, doing the most unexpected thing, set down his game, walked over to Kuroo and looked him in the eyes, fully gaining the latter’s attention. “Kuro, listen. I don’t normally spill her secrets, but this is probably the one time I will: (F/n) has been in love with you for such a long time. She knows you pretty much everything about you, and she still loves you. She would still forgive you, if you hurry and apologize about what an ass you’ve been.”

Akaashi and Kuroo just stared at Kenma, speechless. Akaashi cleared his throat. “Yeah, what he said. Run over to her and spill your feelings. Don’t worry about anything, just let it all out.”

“I got you a ride to get you back there. You can probably make it before she does if you hurry,” Kenma piped in, smirking, “go and grovel before her.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but he was immediately shoved out the door and told to get in the car. The rest of the ride was a blur, thoughts racing in his head, heart pounding in his chest. God, he wanted to make this work. He’d never seen her so angry at him, she’d never stormed off like this. Seeing the pain in her eyes just upset him to the core, but jealousy was a cruel mistress, only wanting to wound. He should have stopped, he should have just let it go.

“Your stop.”

The driver’s voice snapped Kuroo out of his spiral. “Oh, uh, thank you, is there--”

“Don’t worry, you’re deep in your troubles. Just make sure she accepts your apology.”

Kuroo nodded, feeling the pressure. He quickly stepped out of the car, thanking the driver, and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Seeing the lights out, he realized she hadn’t arrived home yet, so he waited outside, not wanting to enter her home with the spare key, feeling like he couldn’t enter her place.

~~~~ Y/N ~~~~~

You saw a figure stand at your door, startling you, since it was dark. “Hey, you there, what are you doing?”

“Chibi-chan, it’s me.”

Hearing that voice, a swarm of emotions you thought you had pushed down on your walk here threatened to overwhelm you. “I don’t want to see you.”

“Please, hear me out.” His tone was pleading, desperate, and painful for you to hear.

You hiked up the stairs, rushing over to feel his face. “Tetsu, you’re cold! How long have you been waiting here?! Oh, nevermind, get inside.” You fumbled for your keys, opening the door, and dragged him inside. “God, why were you waiting for me out there?”

“I have to come and apologize. Please hear me out.”

Sighing, you motioned for him to sit down on the couch. “Alright, fine. Lay it on me.”

Kuroo sat down, hunched over, seemingly biting the inside of his lip. He sighed, lifting his head, his gaze meeting yours, which still made you catch your breath. “(F/n), listen. I’m so sorry for what happened back there. It’s not my place at all, but I just… I kind of snapped. All those years of being on the sidelines, seeing you with others…it all came flooding back. I thought I had the chance of letting you know how I felt, but seeing you settling in with Miya...it just stoked my jealousy. And, without really considering anything, I just lashed out on you.”

You held up a hand, pausing his words. “Wait, telling me how you felt? What do you mean?” Your heart picked up its pace again, not caring about getting its hopes up for naught.  
He expelled a short breath through his nose, almost in disbelief, standing up over you. “What, you don’t know? Do you need me to spell it out for you? Fine, damn it, Chibi-chan--I love you. I always have, and probably always will. It’s always been you, since pretty much the day we met in middle school. But I never did anything because it was you, me, and Kenma, and I didn’t want to ruin anything.” He gently grabbed your hand, bringing it up to his face, his lips touching the back of your hand, ever so lightly, before continuing. “There wasn’t another girl, it was you. No matter how much I tried getting over you, I couldn’t remove you from my brain.” Noticing how silent you went, he stopped in his tracks, lowering your hand, still holding it. “Chibi-chan? Please say something.” His voice had softened, uncertainty coloring his tone.

Stunned, you just stared up at Kuroo, words failing you in that moment. Here he was, admitting his love for you, the moment that you had yearned for years. The floodgates opened, and, without thinking, you placed your hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The moment his lips touched yours, his arms slid around your, one hand gripping your waist, the other snaked around the back of your head, his fingers running through your hair. Your own hands slid down, wrapping your arms around his neck, trying to get as close as possible. The kiss was gentle and slow, as if you were exploring each other the way you hadn’t before. The way his lips moved against yours caused your heart to beat faster than before. It felt like it had been ages before you pulled away, coming for air.

“Does that explain at least a fraction of what I feel?” You asked, biting your lip.

Kuroo let a devilish smile creep on his face. “Oh, just a fraction. Chibi-chan, I’m a little greedy, I’m gonna need the entire thing.” He slid his hands to your hips and pulled them closer to him. “That is, if you want me to show you how I feel.” You nodded your head, to which he leaned back in, his lips capturing yours, fiercely and passionately.

This kiss held nothing back. The tip of his tongue lightly swipes at your lips, begging for entry. Opening your mouth, he explores your mouth, pressing you against him. A small gasp escapes your mouth as you feel his lips move to your jawline and neck, his teeth ever so slightly grazing against your skin.

“Chibi-chan, you sure you want to go through with this? Because there’s no way I can hold back after this point,” he groaned near your ear.

“Tetsuro, don’t you dare hold back,” you hissed, biting your lip as you felt his hand reach up to your chest to feel you through your bra. “You have no idea how much I want this.”

“Oh yeah? So naughty, I didn’t know this side of you existed,” he chuckled, bringing his lips to your neck again. “Well, then, let me treat you right.” His lips make their way back to yours, tenderly, bringing his hands around you, he lifted you up and carried you to your bedroom, gently kissing you all the while. As he reached the bed, he gently tosses you on it, before stripping off his shirt, jacket, and pants and climbing over on top of you. “I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me earlier. Like what you see?” He smirked down at you, his overly confident attitude turning you on even more. Biting your lip, you couldn’t help but admire his body.

Kuroo brought a finger to your pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down agonizingly slowly. You started to whine and shift your hips to shake them off. You could hear him chuckle, clicking his tongue. “So needy, Chibi-chan.” His fingers traced over the top of your panties, leaving you squirming. “Let’s see how long I can go before you start begging.”

Your breath hitched, your legs rubbing together, feeling your arousal growing. You sat up and stripped your shirt off, pulling Kuroo in for a quick kiss. He pulled away enough just to let his lips brush over yours, then sank in, bringing your bottom lip in between his teeth before letting go. He pushes you down, one hand near your panties, tracing the lines and getting tantalizingly close before pulling away; his lips going to your neck, gently biting and marking his way down before reaching your breasts. “Chibi-chan, I can feel you getting so wet, and I barely even touched you.” You moaned in response, trying to lift your hips to press against his hand, but you were met with the clicking of his tongue, telling you to be patient. He wrapped his arm around your back, unclasping the bra and pushing it up, bringing his lips to one breast. His tongue swirled around, his teeth gently touching the nipple, then moving to perform the same action to the other breast. “Oh, Chibi-chan, I have such plans for you, just you wait.”

He resumed his marking of your skin down your abdomen, one finger finally looping around your panties and sliding them down. “Well, look what we have here,” he said, bringing a finger to touch the slick left on your panties. “So, so wet for me.” You whined, gripping the bed sheets, not able to stand the teasing anymore.

“T-Tetsu, please.”

“Please what, Chibi-chan? Come on, use your words.” He started rubbing a finger ever so slowly along your fold. “I want to hear you beg for what you want.”

“I-I need you to fuck my cunt. Please, with something, anything!” You whined out. “Fuck please, I need you so bad.”

He brought his head down to your sex, the devilish grin back on his face. “Hmm, what a good girl you are. See, I knew I would have you begging so soon for me.”

He wrapped his arms around your thighs, making sure you wouldn’t leave, and dragged you to his mouth, his tongue starting to lick at your clit. You cried out, the sudden touch you’ve been craving for brought you close to the edge. He kept licking against you, adjusting his arms to slowly finger you, one digit, then another. “Mmm, good girl, my Chibi-chan, so close already. It’s alright, you can cum for me.”

“F-fuck,” was all you could manage to hiss out, your breathing growing ragged. “Just like that.” You felt your orgasm build up quickly, his tongue playing you just right. Your hand quickly flew to his head and you dug your fingers through his hair. Tears started to spring forth from your eyes, your legs started shaking, and then you felt the coil snap within you, and you climaxed right there.

“That’s a good girl, there you go.” He drew out your orgasm, removing his mouth and his fingers slowly. He dragged his coated fingers across his tongue, savoring your taste. “But we’re not done yet. You got any contraceptives?” You mumbled out something about your birth control, saying it’s taken care of.

He stripped off his boxers, letting his pretty cock spring free. He pumps it slowly a couple times, before lining himself at your entrance, slightly grinding. You bring your knees up, readying yourself. “Tetsu,” you whimpered.

“Yes, Chibi-chan? What is it, baby girl, talk to me,” his look grew slightly concerned.

“I love you.” You looked away, not being able to handle his reaction after that. You heard him chuckle before feeling his hand on your cheek, coaxing you to look up at him.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, tenderly. Leaning down to kiss your lips and neck softly, he sighed against your skin, then pulled away. Gripping your thighs, he pressed the tip at your entrance, causing a small moan to escape from you. “You ready for me?”

You nodded. “More than ready.”

“Fuck, that’s all I need.” And with that, he pushed himself into you slowly, groaning at the tight feeling of your walls surrounding him. You gripped the sheets, panting out his name as he stretched you. “Damn, you’re doing so good for me, keep taking it, my pretty girl.” He kept going slowly until he bottomed out, both of you moaning out. “That’s it. Tell me when you’re ready.”

You took a moment to adjust, nodding to let him know he could continue. Muttering a curse, he pulled back and started his thrusting at a slow pace. “Fuck, Tetsu, you feel so good.”

“That’s it, take my cock. Fuck, you’re so good to me,” he praised, hiking your leg above his shoulder, trying to hit you deeper, his hips driving in to you slightly faster, kissing that sweet spot within you, sending you higher and higher. “I want you to take my cock so deep that you can’t think of anything else.”

At that last statement, you cried out, tears streaming down your face from the pleasure. You were still feeling sensitive from your first orgasm, but you were feeling your second build again. “Fuck, Tetsu, I think I’m gonna cum soon.”

Kuroo leaned over you, his breathing ragged, nearing his end, bringing a finger to tease your clit. “Oh fuck, ‘m close, too. Come for me, call out my name. God, I love you so much, you’re doing so, hngh, so well for me. Where do you want me?”

“Fuck, I need you inside me.”

“Damn it, what you do to me.” Growling at how lewd you were, he dropped your leg and worked your clit slightly faster, leaning down and growling from the sight of you beneath him. He kept thrusting as he marked your neck and shoulder, licking them to soothe you, trying to keep the pace as best he could. Wrapping your legs around him, you chanted his name, crying out your orgasm, shuddering your high came and washed over you. Throwing your head back, your walls clenched around his cock, creaming around him, to which he hissed out a curse. “Fuck, ‘m c-cumming, Chibi-chan,” he panted, before he buried your cock deep inside, feeling his cock twitch as he came inside of you.

You fell limp on the bed, while he stayed above you, still inside of you, trying to catch your breath together. You stared at the sight of Kuroo above you, a small smile forming on your lips as you brought your hand up to his face and wiped the hair out of his face, admiring his beauty like this. He smiled down at you, his panting beginning to slow down, and then he rested on top of you, his head near your face.

“Fuck, I’m so happy,” he breathed out, pressing a kiss to your temple. “I love you so much.” He then slowly pulled out, groaning at the drag, as you arched your back, moaning at the sudden emptiness, feeling the cum drip from between your legs. You scooted off the bed and tried to stand, but your legs refused to work.

Kuroo rolled out of bed, immediately scooping you up. “Here we go princess, let’s go get cleaned up.”

After you both washed up, you plopped down on the bed, Kuroo sliding in next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist. You heard him chuckle, and you gave him an inquiring look.

“I’m laughing because I don’t think Kenma meant this when he said I should grovel for your forgiveness,” Kuroo remarked. “If he asks, you tell him I got on my knees before you.”

You laughed, before leaning in to kiss him gently. “As if I’d pass up that opportunity.” You stared into his eyes, bringing a hand to his cheek, caressing it.

He brought you in close, kissing the top of your head. “I know we didn’t do this quite the right way,” he laughed, stroking your hair, “but would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“I wonder,” you pursed your lips, pretending to think. “I guess I’ll go out with you and spare the women of the world your horrible chemistry pick-up lines.”

“Ouch, that hurts,” he replied, his hand going to his heart. “But I’m glad. I’m so happy I have you now.” He leaned in and kissed your lips sweetly.

You smiled against his lips. “Well, I’m not letting you go either. For me, it’s always been you.”


End file.
